Animal Crossing: Friendships
by Yoshi And Kirby Productions
Summary: A 12 year old girl loves playing games, expecialy Animal Crossing New Leaf. But on the game, all she does is trap people using a shovel, and watching everyone trip on pitfall seeds. But when she gets sucked into the game, will she have a taste of her own medicine, or will she be treated with respect?
1. Chapter One: This Isn't Legal

"Wait for it..." Riley smiled as she puts her 3DS close to her face with her friend Savannah watching with her chin on Riley's shoulder, they watch impatiently. "Yes!" Ri cheers, one of her residents on the game she had on her 3DS, Animal Crossing New Leaf, fell into a pitfall seed.

"I don't get why you like to do this stuff to your folks." Savannah says, "Well, it's for the goodness of playing pranks, weirdo!" Riley smiled as she watched the resident stumble out of the seed and starts to walk away angrily. "Best mayor ever!" Sav said sarcastically.

"I'm just proud to be a prankster, besides! It's only a little game, no one gets hurt!""True, anyways, when's your moms gonna come back? We're home alone you know. And I think I have to go home soon.""Don't sweat! It's not the end of the world!""But still, if I leave then you're gonna be here, all on your own.""So?""So, you might do something crazy!""Im a prankster, not mental.""Just in case, I'll go upstairs and watch and wait for her to come, besides-""DUDE, your sleeping over and that's final! Your mom won't pick you up, my mom won't come until, like, 2:00 at night. So stop worrying!""Only if we get ready for bed.""Im in my pajamas, I'll meet you in the room, you still need to shower, weirdo!""Okay, okkaaay."

Savannah walks up the stairs to use the upstairs washroom, Riley starts to walk into the basements only bedroom. She watched the 3DS and sighed, in the game, she looked up to see the constalations. "Is that REALLY what that little pipsqueak with big weird eyes do all day?! JUST watch constalations?! GET A LIFE!" She yelled at the game, she also typed what she said in the game and did the laugh emote.

"It sucks Ressesti doesn't come on anymore, I used to annoy him all the time." Riley says. In the game, she goes and gets half of her money and burried it behind her house. "Who needs money when I don't have room in my pockets?! Besides, no one comes here anyways, even if someone did they would surley expect pitfall seeds, or as I like to call them, pitafull seeds." Ri says.

"Im back!" Savannah called out, she rushed into the room and pulled the 3DS out of her friends hands and saved the game, she then turns it off and turns off the lights, she held a flashlight. "Ghost Stories!" They both said happilly. Sav is an expert at telling stories, she knows a lot of them. She began.

"A long time ago, in Animal Crossing, at the very first game. There was a lonley and forgotten resident. The creators wanted to remove her out of the game, but just before she was deleted, the girl sent a note to the ocean. The note said, 'I will seek my revenge.' And with the note, held an item, it was a virus. Whoever picks up that note that was sent across the ocean, will have a virus. No matter witch game it is, Wild World, City Folk, anything. But it is said that it will most likley come where the new leaf falls. If you find it in your town, not only you will have bad luck in the game, it will effect real life. The steps to what will happen is, at first, things that you least expect will happen. Then everything will seem fine, but that's not the case. Later on, some people on the game will lag and slowly fade away. After, parts of the game will turn into black space. Eventually, all will break down, the only way to stop it is if you restart everything. All will be lost if you do not, but if you do, all will begin from the very start."

"That's creepy, weirdo..." Riley shivers, "Now, let's see how it'll effect your drea-"

Riley sits up, "What was that?" She whispers to herself, she finds Savannah sleeping happily beside her, she saw the flashlight beside her friend. Ri knew it wasent a dream, but the 3DS wasent in sight.

She got up, but everything seemed different, it felt cloudy. It all looked like mist, Riley continued to walk, she came into the gaming room and saw the 3DS with the game. Then Ri felt something behind her, she turned around, no one was there. Riley turned back to the 3DS, but there was a girl standing there, she was white, all white. Her eyes were replaced with black holes but she had no mouth. She tilted her head and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Riley wanted to talk but she felt like she couldn't, the 3DS glowed and floated in the air, she couldn't resist walking up to it. But it sucked her in instead, Ri shut her eyes tight.


	2. Chapter Two: Love And Hatred

Coming Soon!


End file.
